The Mysterious Pink Shopping Bag
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Roy encounters Riza one evening, and invited her to dinner. But to Roy's ultimate frustration, his Lieutenant refuses to tell him what's in the bag, much less allow him to carry it. What's the big secret?


It was a lovely evening in Central. Roy was sipping a cup of coffee in a quaint café when he saw his Lieutenant striding down the street.

Man, did she look good or what?

Dressed in a pair of light blue denim shorts and a summery top, Riza's hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall.

Finishing off his coffee, Roy squared away the bill and exited the cool interior of the cafe.

"Beautiful night Lieutenant."

Riza didn't even turn to look at him, "Yes sir."

Roy noticed a light pink bag in her hand, "Out shopping?"

Riza smiled a little, "Yes."

"Have you had dinner yet?" He queried.

She shook her head, making her golden hair catch the sunlight.

"Would you like to get some with me?"

She eyed him cautiously, clearly trying to tell if he was up to something. "Sure."

Roy just smiled and held out his hand for her bag. "I can carry that for you."

To his surprise, Riza shook her head again, "No thank you. I'll carry it myself."

Roy scowled, but let the subject drop for the moment. Leading his subordinate into a small family diner, the two sat down at a table and placed their drink orders.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Riza asked.

Roy smiled at the husky timbre her voice had taken on. "I got some coffee. Walked around the city. Not much else."

She nodded, "Fun."

"What have you been doing? Or more precisely where have you been shopping?" Roy was really curious about what was in the bag. The bag she wouldn't let him have.

Riza waved her hand abstractly, "Oh just here and there."

Damn it that didn't answer his question at all. "Find what you were looking for?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Oh yes. I didn't have any trouble at all."

Roy was about to ask another question when the waiter returned with their drinks. Placing their meal order, the two returned to their previous conversation.

"What did you get?"

"Oh let's stop talking about me Roy. What have you been up to lately?"

Now she was avoiding the subject. The more she tried to squirm away from his questioning, the more Roy wanted to know what was held inside that pink shopping bag.

Looking at his Lieutenant Roy could swear he could see the beginnings of a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Just as he was about to comment on it, Roy's club sandwich and Riza's soup were set on the table. Roy tried not to glare at the waiter for interrupting.

Riza laughed at his expression, "You look like you're ready to commit murder."

He had the decency to look sheepish.

She laughed again, the sound making him smile a little.

They made small talk while they ate, the shopping bag dismissed but not forgotten. Even though Roy didn't say anything about it, he stared at the bag the whole time, racking his brains trying to figure out what she was being so secretive about.

Riza finally noticed he was staring at it and commented, "Sir, why are you staring at my bag like that?"

Roy quickly looked away. Busted.

"What's in the bag?" he finally asked

Riza lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He could hardly suppress his ire.

"It's not really any of your business, _sir_."

Roy gritted his teeth. She had tacked on that little honorific to firmly make a distinction that they were close, but not intimate.

He scowled, and scowled even more when the waiter cleared the table and set down the bill.

Both he and Riza reached for their wallets at the same time.

"I'll pay." He insisted firmly

She looked like she was going to argue, then changed her mind and said nothing.

Roy paid the bill, and the two left the restaurant.

"I'll walk you home."

Riza flushed a little, "Ah… You don't have to do that sir."

"Yes I do. An _intimate_ evening between two adults is always ended with the man walking the woman home."

She blushed harder at the word intimate, but allowed him to take her arm.

"You aren't going to let me carry the bag this time either, are you?"

Riza shook her head, "No, it isn't heavy or anything."

Roy sighed, "And you aren't going to tell me what's in it. Are you?"

She shook her head no again.

"Damn." He'd figure out what was in that bag if it killed him.

It was only a block to Riza's townhouse, so the walk was fairly short. They made small talk to pass the time. They talked about work, the city, movies they'd seen.

They talked about everything but that stupid, mysterious bag.

Climbing the stairwell, they could hear Hayate's excited yipping at his master's return.

Riza laughed and searched through her purse for her keys. Roy's eyes remained fixed on the bag. The more he stared, the more he felt like he had seen a similar one before.

But for the life of him he couldn't figure out where.

"Lieutenant, can you please tell me what's in the bag?" Roy asked bluntly.

She didn't answer, instead turning the key in the lock and releasing Hayate from his prison.

Roy watched the moment like it was slow motion. The door opened, the dog jumped on Riza, and as Riza lost her balance, the mysterious bag was dropped on the floor, spilling lacy bras and ruffled panties all over.

Roy stood there speechless while Riza muttered under her breath, "Well, Victoria, some secret, huh?"

**Yes, I put the word SECRET in the summary to see if any of you would figure out what was in the bag before Roy did. To those of you that did, congrats. R&R please!**

**I am also open to comissions right now, so if you have any ideas/requests throw them my way!**


End file.
